And I Am?
by TysonalJacko
Summary: While his parents are away, Phineas helps Isabella and the Fireside Girls, but Perry causes Doof's invention to go wrong. Phineas gets amnesia as a result. Everyone tries to help him.
1. Chapter 1: Whatcha Doin?

And I am?

Summary:Phineas helps the Fireside Girls, But Doofenshmirtz's invention causes everything to go wrong, and Phineas ends up with amnesia, forgetting everything. Will the Fireside Girls help Phineas get his memory back? Or will Phineas stay like this forever? Oh, and will they find Perry?

This is my first fan fiction so please read and review!

-Start of Chapter-

Chapter 1: Whatcha doin?

It was another sunny day in Danville. Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree as usual, wondering what to do. "Hey Ferb, what should we do today?" Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged, as he had no idea of what to do, and continued reading his book. "Hey guys. Whatcha doin?" Isabella asked, as she walked into the backyard. "Nothing, really" was Phineas's reply. "Well, if you're not doing anything, could you help the Fireside Girls earn their hiking, climbing, and camping patches?" Isabella enquired. "Sure! I'll go get some equipment, you get the Fireside Girls, and Ferb, you can find a mountain." Ferb nodded in reply and then began to search for the right mountain. "Hey, where's Perry?" The three said simultaneously.

Perry made sure no-one was looking, and then slid into his lair. "Ah, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz is at it again. For reasons completely unknown, he has bought 80% of the Tri-State area's boxing gloves, rocks, and heavy objects. He has also been studying amnesia. This could mean anything. So go stop him Agent P, before it is too late. Perry saluted, and then flew over to DEI.

-End of Chapter/Authors note-Sorry for the short chapter, but it has to end at this point. Don't worry though, as the second and third chapters will be up soon or are up, depending on when you read this. Like I mentioned before, please review!

Jackaltyson is out, Peace!


	2. Chapter 2: Amnesiainator

And I Am? Chapter 2: Amnesiainator

-Start of Chapter-

"Come on guys, let's go!" Phineas said, as the group started the long hike up Mount Kermillian.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Perry smashed through the window. "Perry the Platypus, what a surprise! And by surprise, I mean not a surprise." The evil doctor said. He then pushed a button, which dropped a cage onto Perry. "Anyway, I invented this Amnesiainator. It hits someone with a heavy object and gives them amnesia. With everyone forgetting everything, I can rule the entire Tri-State Area!"

Meanwhile…

"Right, we've hiked halfway up, now we have to climb up the other half" Phineas stated. "Does anyone need help?" "Nope" was the reply. Phineas wasn't expecting this, as he wanted to help Isabella. No one knew, but Phineas had caught onto the fact that Isabella had a crush on him, but was going to act oblivious until the time came. "Well, let's go then!" They continued to climb until they saw Baljeet and Buford standing near a cave. "What are you guys doing here? Phineas asked. "Well, I chased this nerd up here because he nearly made me lose Biff in a river" Buford replied. "Isabella, should we set up camp here?" "Sure" she replied. "Ok then, you and the Fireside Girls go collect some firewood, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford; you go find some food while I set up the tents".

So Phineas began to set up tents while Ferb, Baljeet and Buford started to find things to eat while Isabella and her troop found a huge pile of firewood in a small forest.

Over at DEI…

Perry had enough of his nemesis rambling on about his childhood back stories in Gimmelschtump so he bent the bars of his extremely thin cage and threw them at Doof. They hit him but Doof pushed a button and his machine charged its laser. "You are too late now!" The platypus agent then proceeded to jump up at his rival.


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened?

And I Am? Chapter 3: What happened!

-Start of Chapter-Perry then jumped up and kicked Doof in the face. This startled Doof, as he knocked into the Amnesiainator, changing its aim. It fired a laser at Mount Kermillian. Perry then realized something. Flashback:"Great Mountain Ferb! Now let's climb up this Mount Kermillian!" End flashback. Perry just knew the laser would hit someone he knew, someone who was friendly to him, or his owners. He then heard a crumbling sound and knew what it was. He then went and pummeled Dr D until he was knocked out and bleeding, then dragged him into his car then flew to the OWCA.

"Agent P? What are you doi—Great googly moogly! What happened?"Monogram asked. Perry then drew what happened and showed his boss. "So the laser is aimed at your owners?" Perry nodded. "Well, go and see if they are OK while I lock up this doofus" Perry saluted, and then used his hat transporter to teleport himself to the mountain.

Just before…

Phineas had put up three of the nine tents and was putting up the fourth, but the laser hit the cave and it crumbled and caved in. Phineas tried screaming for help but a large rock fell on him, making him unconscious.

Present…

Perry turned up at the scene. He saw the rest of the gang turn up. There was no Phineas. Perry then heard the words: "Oh my gosh! What happened! Where's Phineas?" Perry nearly fainted.

Isabella POV

The Fireside Girls and I were walking back, when we saw the blocked up cave. Phineas told me he was setting the tents up in there. He wasn't outside there. I nearly fainted.

-End of Chapter-

Sorry about the short chapters. Will Phineas be saved? Will he wake up? Will Perry say what happened? Will Doof escape from his prison?

Stay tuned. Jackaltyson is out, peace!


	4. Chapter 4: Who's Phineas?

And I Am? Chapter Four: Who's Phineas?

**A/N**: Thanks to the three people that reviewed. I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but I have been busy. I should be able to update at least once a week. And now, on with the next chapter!

* * *

Ferb POV

Seeing everyone (except Buford) panicking and screaming, that was enough, but then I remembered that I had a portable drill. I said to everyone; "Calm down, if he's in there, we should be able to get in there by using this drill."

General POV

Ferb then tried using his drill. It worked for about 40 seconds then it broke. "Well, that didn't work", Buford stated. "Wait! I got an idea!" He exclaimed. "Wow, for once you acted smart!" Baljeet replied. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor with a pain in his chest. "You know why I did that. Now anyways, I'll try punching those boulders." "That might actually work!" Ferb then told Buford where to start punching the boulders. Surprisingly, Buford managed to smash most of them, but gave in to tiredness and exhaustion. Ferb lifted the last few and moved them out of the way. "Okay guys, we know Phineas is in here, so let's split up and find him. Buford and Baljeet, you look further in the cave, Fireside Girls, you look in the crevices, while Isabella and I look around the tents." Everyone went and started looking. Baljeet and Buford went further into the cave. The only things that were there were bugs crawling about everywhere. Buford then picked one up, and then proceeded to eat it. "Gross! I can't believe you ate that!" Baljeet freaked out. "Remember that bet I had with Dinner Bell halfway through summer when we went around the world?" "Yes!" "Well, I did what I said I would do if I lost." "Well, Phineas isn't here, so let's go back and tell Ferb and Isabella." The Fireside Girls were looking around the crevices. They saw some triangular rocks and mistook them for Phineas, running towards them before they realised that 'Phineas' was just a rock. "There's nothing but rocks here, Adyson!" Gretchen shouted. "Well let's go back and tell our fearless leader, Isabella!" Was the reply she got from Adyson, who was put in charge of the girls when Isabella wasn't with them. As they went back, they saw Baljeet and Buford." "Found him?" Adyson inquired. "Nope, but I ate a bug!" Was the reply she got from Buford. They all carried on walking back to Isabella and Ferb. Isabella and Ferb had looked through half of the rubble and tents, and were looking through the third tent and the rubble surrounding it. Phineas wasn't there. Ferb went and looked in the fourth tent when he saw a red tuft of hair underneath a huge boulder and a large pile of rubble. "Isabella, none of us could find him!" The Fireside Girls, Baljeet and Buford simultaneously spoke. Isabella was about to say something and then scream but she was interrupted by Ferb, who said: "Isabella, I think you should look at this." Isabella and everyone else walked over to where Ferb was. When they saw the tuft of red hair, most of them screamed.

Perry POV

Ok, so I was sitting outside of the cave in 'pet mode', waiting for everyone to find Phineas, then I heard screams. I went into investigate and saw everyone staring at a tuft of red hair. I sat there thinking. Only then I realised it was Phineas. I had to go destroy Doof's invention before it hurt anyone else, so I teleported to DEI using my hat. I ran up to the machine and looked for the self destruct button – there always is one. There were lots of buttons, but they were unlabelled. I took a guess and pushed one, hoping it was the right one. It turned out it was, and blew up.

Doof POV

I woke up from a long sleep. I had no idea how I ended up in this prison cell here. All I remember was Perry the Platypus jumping up at me, then the machine changed aim, he got really angry and started throwing the ammo for the machine at me, then he pummelled me and then everything went black. Then all of a sudden, I felt a disturbance in the universe, like Perry the Platypus had destroyed one of my 'inators'. Oh yeah, my amnesiainator! "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" I shouted to no one in particular.

Perry POV again

Job done, I flew back to the mountain and dropped my hat without noticing. I walked into the cave when I heard Baljeet say "Oh, there you are Perry!" Everyone except Baljeet (He's not that strong) was trying to lift the huge boulder that they were staring at earlier. They then moved it over to the other side of the cave. I went over and started digging through the rubble, as part of a triangular head was visible.

General POV

Everyone saw Perry digging at the rubble so they started to dig at it as well. They continued to dig until they saw Phineas' body. When they did, Isabella screamed because his eyes were closed and he wouldn't respond to her. She thought he was dead, but Ferb knew different. "Is he alive?" Isabella asked, in a state of panic and upset. Ferb felt Phineas's pulse. "He's unconscious, but yes, he's alive and he'll be fine." "But how is he going to wake up? Should we throw water over him?" "Well, you could try, but I doubt it would-" Ferb was interrupted by the splashing sound of the Fireside Girls and Isabella throwing buckets of water at the unconscious Phineas.

Isabella POV

As soon as Ferb said he was okay, I sighed with relief. I wasn't sure how we would wake up, so I asked Ferb. He said we could try throwing water over Phineas, so the Fireside Girls ran so fast it was inhumanely possible, collected water, and then we started to throw the water over Phineas. I hope he wakes up.

Back to General POV

After the Fireside Girls and Isabella had thrown all the water over Phineas, they waited until they saw his bruised body with ragged clothes on begin to stir. They all screamed with joy, Perry then smiled along with Baljeet and Buford, who were also smiling, but Ferb stood there, with a 'thinking' expression on his face. He knew that although Phineas had woken up, there was going to be something wrong. At least one thing would be wrong. He then diverted his attention back to Phineas, who was now sitting upright.

Phineas was looking around curiously, at everyone around him. He looked confused. He stood up and looked even more confused than before. He stood there, before asking: "Where am I?" Isabella then explained that we were all in a cave at the top of a mountain, and that we were camping up here as well. Buford then went and asked him "You okay, Dinner Bell?" No one knew at the time, but that was the worst mistake Buford could've made. Ever. Phineas stood there, still with that confused expression on his face. "Who's Dinner Bell?"Phineas asked. "It's Buford's nickname for you, Phineas." Isabella replied. "Who's Buford? Who's that guy there?, and the quiet one there?, and those girls there?, and who are you? And who's Phineas?" Phineas asked, in confusion and panic.

Isabella POV

Is he just messing about? I hope he is. I don't think he is though, because he looked around at everyone, confused, and he started asking lots of questions rapidly and started panicking.

* * *

**A/N**: Well this chapter is a lot longer than the first one. Please review!

~Jackaltyson


	5. Something you thought you'd never see

And I Am? Chapter 5: Something you thought you'd never see.

This time: Everyone realises Phineas has amnesia, and try to help him. When Candace and Jeremy discover a secret that they never knew about, it might be the key to helping him get his memory back. Also, Norm helps Doof escape, and he builds a new –inator which would ruin the Tri-State area, but it could help Phineas. Perry of course, goes to stop him.

**A/N**: Sorry for not writing in a while, but I've been busy and I was trying to write another fan fiction, but it didn't turn out well, so I deleted it. For the people who reviewed, thanks! This chapter has the Candace sub-plot, but it merges into the Phineas and Ferb plot. In case you were wondering, this is set on the first day of the summer after the TV show. Anyway, here's the next chapter of And I Am?

Last time:_ "Who's Buford? Who's that guy there? And the quiet one there? And those girls there? And who are you? And who's Phineas?" Phineas asked, in confusion and panic._

* * *

General POV

Isabella decided to 'test' Phineas, to see if he was joking. "So you don't know any of us?" she asked him. Phineas shook his head.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked. Phineas stood there for a moment. What day was it? He thought for a moment, before replying: "Uh, Thursday?" Phineas asked, with a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

"Nope, it's Saturday. Hey Ferb, where are your parents?" Isabella knew that something was wrong, and had to let Phineas and Ferb's parents know. Ferb then held up a map of America and pointed to Canada. "Why are they in Canada?" Isabella wondered why Phineas and Ferb's parents would leave them on their own while they were in Canada.

"An antiques convention." Ferb replied.

"And Candace?"

"Date with Jeremy."

_(Cue cutaway)_

Inside Danville Park, an orange headed teenager sat on a bench next to a blonde haired teen.

"So, Jeremy, what do you want to do?" Candace asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know, grab some lunch and go for a walk?" Jeremy replied.

"Ok!" They both stood up and began to walk somewhere.

_(End cutaway)_

Phineas heard everything, and was becoming more and more frustrated, and more confused at the same time. Eventually, he got so frustrated, he snapped.

"**WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?"** He roared furiously. Baljeet began to back off slightly. There was a short silence.

"Well? Isn't anyone gonna tell me?" He asked, a lot calmer than before, but still angry.

"You're joking right?" Buford said, not really scared. Phineas then shouted even louder than before: **"WILL YOU BE QUIET! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ON EARTH I'M DOING HERE, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, I'M SURROUNDED BY A BUNCH OF PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW!"**

"Buford, I do not think you should have said that." Baljeet said, in a cowardly tone.

"Nah, really?" Isabella said sarcastically. Phineas then ran at Buford, somehow found the strength to pick him up, and was about to throw him into a wall, before he fell to the floor and blacked out, after receiving a Vulcan-nerve pinch from Ferb.

"Thanks! I guess..." Buford said, grateful, yet fearful.

"Ferb, how long is he going to stay like that?" Isabella asked.

"Well-" Ferb was interrupted by Phineas, who was now getting back up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Ferb gave you a Vulcan-nerve pinch to calm you down."

"Oh –wait, who's Ferb?"

"Guys, I don't think he's joking." Isabella asked, worried.

"Well, if he can't remember who Ferb is, or you, or me, or Buford, or the Fireside Girls, or anyone or anything, then I believe he has amnesia." Baljeet said, as calm as he could.

"Amnesia?" Everyone (Except Ferb, who just looked shocked) questioned.

"Yes, amnesia, where you forget-"

"Baljeet, I think we all know what amnesia is."

"Well, if he does have amnesia, how are we going to help him?" Buford wondered.

"Maybe we can show him pictures of our inventions and everything we did this summer!" Isabella said to the rest of the group.

"But any pictures of them are at home and that's ages away!"

Coincidentally, Irving was skydiving above Mount Kermillian. He was looking through his Phineas and Ferb scrapbook, and not paying attention. Before he knew it, a bird flew past and took him by surprise. He dropped his scrapbook and then shouted at the bird: "Curse you, stupid bird!" The scrapbook fell outside the cave. Ferb had noticed this, and picked it up. He looked up, and saw Irving. He gave Irving thumbs up, which meant he would give the book back to Irving once he had finished with it.

Ferb walked back into the cave, now holding the book.

"Ferb, what's that?" Isabella asked.

"You know Irving? The guy that says he's our biggest fan?"

"Oh, I get it. That's his scrapbook, I'm guessing." Ferb nodded, and gave Isabella the book. She took the book, and sat down next to Phineas.

"Phineas?" she asked him.

"Yes?" It had occurred to Phineas that Phineas was his name, and wasn't confused when he heard it mentioned.

"I'm not sure if you can remember, but these are some of the brilliant adventures we've had this summer." She opened the book, and showed Phineas some pictures of the rollercoaster.

"You see, every day of summer, you build something, and at the end of the day, it disappears." "How does it disappear? And why do we do it?" Phineas asked her. Isabella thought for a moment. How do their inventions disappear? "We don't know, it just does. And you do it because it gives you something to do. This is the first thing you and Ferb did this summer." Phineas looked at the pictures of the rollercoaster.

"It looks amazing! But it doesn't look familiar, sorry." Isabella showed Phineas the time they went around the world. "And this is the time we travelled around the world in a day."

"But that's impossible! There's only 24 hours in a day!" Phineas honestly thought that.

"That's what I said!" Buford shouted to him.

"Nothing's impossible if you put your mind to it." Isabella then showed Phineas some more pictures, but could not recognise anything apart from the people in the pictures. However, there was one person that raised his curiosity.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing at Candace.

"It's your sister Candace. You probably can't remember Perry either, huh?"

"Who?" Phineas was unaware of the semi-aquatic mammal sitting next to Isabella.

"Perry. He's you and Ferb's pet platypus." She said, picking Perry up and petting him. She then took out her cell phone and dialled Candace's number.

* * *

Candace was walking with Jeremy, when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Isabella, so she picked up.

"Isabella?"

"_Hi Candace."_

"What's the matter?_"_

"_Well, there was an incident when we went climbing..."_

"Yes..."

"_And we think Phineas has got amnesia as a result-" _Candace ignored her, and mistook it for something else:

"Let me guess. The boys built an invention and I need to bust them!"

"_Candace, would I ever lie? Or for that matter, tell you your brother has amnesia for a joke?"_

"Uh, nope, I guess not. I'll be right there." Candace hung up, and told Jeremy what had happened.

"So you see I'm going to have to help my brother."

"It's ok Candace. If Phineas was my brother, I would have done the same thing."

"Really?"

"Of course I would! You better go help your brother—hey! What if I help?"

"Great idea! Wait, if Phineas has amnesia, maybe we should show him some things he might remember!"

"Ok then, let's go to your house first."

* * *

Back at the cave, the gang were trying to help Phineas regain his memory, but they were telling him who they were and a bit about themselves.

"So Phineas, let's try again. I'm Baljeet, and I am-"

"A nerd!" Buford shouted at him.

"So, I'm Baljeet, one of your friends, I am smart, and I get bullied by Buford a lot." To prove his point, Buford gave him a wedgie.

"Thanks, but you still don't look familiar." Phineas was more confused than ever, and everyone trying to help only made it worse.

"Right, so, uh Dinner- I mean Phineas, my name is Buford. I bully this nerd (looks at Baljeet), and join in with your crazy ideas, although I had a bet with you when we went around the world. You helped me get my goldfish Biff back, remember?" "Thanks, Buford. But like Baljeet, you aren't familiar."

"Isabella, why don't you try to help him?" The Fireside Girls asked Isabella.

"Sure, I'll try." Isabella then began to talk to Phineas: "Phineas, you probably won't remember, but I'm your neighbour just opposite your house. Every day, I walk into your yard and ask 'Whatcha doin?', then I help you with whatever you and Ferb are building. Oh, and I'm the leader of Fireside Girls Troop number 46321(points at the Fireside Girls). Can you remember any of that?"

"Hmm, 'Whatcha doin', I think I- Wait! I do remember 'Whatcha doin?'"

"You can? Great! Can you remember anything else?"

"Uh, hang on... yeah! I do! Someone walking into a backyard and saying it!"

"Yes! That's me! I say it every day to you!" Phineas looked at her, still confused.

"I still can't match words to names and faces though."

* * *

At Maple Drive, Candace and Jeremy were in Phineas and Ferb's room, looking for some photos, when Candace noticed a red button behind Phineas's bed. She pushed it, and the bed flipped under the floor, and a box with a padlock on appeared.

"Hey Candace, what's that?" "I don't know. It must be something Phineas doesn't want anyone to look at. This means that it might help us!" She looked at the padlock. Instead of numbers, it had letters.

"Any ideas about what the code could be?" she asked him.

"Uh, Ferb?" Candace tried it, and it didn't work.

"Perry?" Failed.

"Phineas?" Didn't work. "Uh, Carpe Diem?"

"Why would that work?"

"Your brother always says: seize the day. Carpe Diem is Latin for that. Remember the song he sang?" Candace tried. The lock didn't open.

"Got any other ideas?"

"Hmm, let me think: Candace, Ferb, Rollercoaster, Lawn Gnome Beach Party, Isabella, Musical- wait! I think that might work!"

"What?" Candace moved out of the way while Jeremy walked over to the lock, and put in the code: Isabella. The box opened with a flash of light, and inside was a photo album.

"Wow, he did that just to hide a photo album? Seriously?"

"Candace, don't judge it by its cover. Look at what the title of it is." Candace looked. The album was titled: Moments with Isabella. Jeremy passed Candace the album.

"You look first. I'm not his sibling."

"Ok." Candace opened the album, and what she saw made her gasp.

* * *

After the Fireside Girls and Ferb explained themselves to Phineas, he still couldn't remember much, apart from Isabella's 'Whatcha doin?' Ferb had gone outside, and noticed Perry's fedora. He picked it up, and walked back inside, and presenting it to the gang.

"What's that?" Everyone except Phineas asked. For him, Phineas just kept getting more and more confused. Ferb shrugged.

"Where did you find it?" Isabella looked at the hat with curiosity. Ferb pointed outside. Isabella examined the hat, and pressed the teleport button. She found herself outside the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Cool! It's a teleporter hat." She pushed the button, and found herself in the cave again.

"Well, what is it?" Baljeet asked her.

"Apparently, it's a teleporter hat. I wonder who was unfortunate enough to lose this." She asked. Perry's eyes widened as he saw his fedora, and emitted a nervous chatter.

* * *

"You think that this will help him?" Jeremy asked Candace.

"Of course it will, Jeremy. I mean, if he's had a crush on Isabella, he's got to remember it! If he's kept it hidden from everyone, he might still remember it! And I can't believe he's kept it this well-hidden for this long. I mean the first picture was from the day after they flew around the world, and that was last summer!"

"Well, shouldn't we use it as a last resort? You know, if all else fails, we use the album?" Candace nodded, then she and Jeremy grabbed some photos, the secret album, some other stuff, and the super fast shoes the boys made, and ran to Mount Kermillian.

* * *

At the mountain, Phineas still could not remember much. It was when Candace and Jeremy turned up, that things changed.

"Hey guys! We're here!"Candace shouted at the group.

"Great! What did you find?" Isabella asked her.

"Well, we found some photos, some clothes, the super-fast shoes he and Ferb made, some other things, and something you won't believe!" Candace replied to her.

"Ok, we'll try to help Phineas using everything you've found. Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry was outside of the cave, when his wrist communicator went off.

"Agent P! What's the situation like?" Perry then pointed his watch to where the confused Phineas and his distraught friends were.

"I'm sorry to see that, Agent P, but we've got bigger fish to fry, _unfortunately_. You see, according to surveillance footage, Dr Doofenshmirtz's humanoid robot was seen using one of his machines, and he snuck in to the OWCA prison where Doofenshmirtz was. He then teleported Doof back to his building, where he was seen building a new machine, and he was also seen studying seismic activity."

"Oh, so that's where I keep getting all those views from!" Carl exclaimed, off screen.

"So, anyway Agent P, if you put that together, Doof could be planning to destroy the Tri-State Area with an earthquake. We need you to stop him, and soon, so we'll use the new pneumatic transporter. Monogram out!" Perry took out a spare fedora, saluted, and before he knew it, he was on the balcony of DEI, where he saw Norm and Doof.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how completely unexpected! And by unexpected, I—you know what? This is just the same every time: You turn up, I trap you, tell you my scheme, you escape, then defeat me. Let's mix it up a little: You've turned up, I'll tell you my scheme, then you attack me but I trap you, then my scheme begins to work, then you escape and defeat me. Well? What do you think?" Perry nodded, with a strange feeling of déjà vu.

"Well then Perry the Platypus, this is my brand new quakeinator 2000-inator. You like it? I built it using this kid's website." A computer screen with Carl's website on seismic activity is shown. "With this, I will hit the Tri-State Area with an earthquake. Then, I will take over City Hall while my brother Roger runs away!" Perry then remembered what had happened to Phineas, and rage overtook him. He lunged at Doof, but Doof pushed a button, and Perry was trapped in a snow globe.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Perry the Platypus. Remember? I tell you my scheme, then you attack me, but I trap you, then you escape and defeat me. Boy was I lucky I didn't get rid of that snow globe trap." Doof pushed a button, and a small rumbling could be heard, and the ground began to shake very slowly, but it was still visible.

"It's working! It's working! I can't believe that it's actually working!" Perry let his anger get the better of him again, and he smashed his cage to shreds. He then lunged at Doof, and gave him a concussion, a broken arm, and a broken leg by kicking him. Perry then hit the self destruct button, causing the machine to vanish into thin air. The rumbling became a bit fiercer, and Perry flew away, before Doof cursed in German:

"Fluch Sie Perry das Schnabeltier!" (It's 'Curse you Perry the platypus!' but in German) Perry's watch buzzed

Again, and Major Monogram congratulated him.

"Good work Agent P! And with the state he's in, he won't be able to build anything for at least 6 weeks! He's completely incapacitated, so enjoy your long vacation Agent P, but be warned. Doof could recover quickly, or we could need backup. Monogram out." Perry saluted, and flew back to the mountain.

* * *

"So, can you remember this picture?" Candace asked her brother. Phineas was getting bored with the pictures, and couldn't remember anything else that Candace had shown him, and he just shook his head.

"Do you remember these?" She asked him, showing him some of his clothes.

"Hey! That's what I'm wearing right now!" Candace then showed him the super fast shoes he and Ferb made.

"What about these?" She asked, giving him the shoes. Phineas tried them on, and he ran up to the top of the mountain, where he saw the whole of Danville. He looked around, but just got confused more than he was. Everyone followed him up there.

"Why doesn't anything seem familiar?" He asked to no-one in particular. He then ran back into the cave, and everyone stood there for a moment, then followed him. When he ran back inside, the earthquake caused by Doof was now one of the highest that had ever hit the USA, at a magnitude of 9.0, and still increasing. The cave had collapsed again, and everyone except Phineas was outside of it.

"Please tell me he didn't run in there before it collapsed!" Isabella said, fearing that Phineas was trapped inside. Everyone frantically picked up the rocks, and threw them down the mountain, and would you believe where they ended up:

_(Cue Cutaway)_

"So, you bought a rock emporium, but didn't buy any rocks to fill it with?" The nagging wife asked her husband.

"Three, two, one-" The man was interrupted when the rocks began to neatly pile up outside the building.

"See, you'll never believe me."

_(End Cutaway)_

The cave was now clear, and they saw part of Phineas underneath some more rubble, and some rocks.

The gang managed to clear the rocks, and saw that Phineas was struck unconscious by a large rock again.

"What should we do now? Should we throw water over him again?" Isabella asked everyone. Just as she said that, Phineas was beginning to move.

And that's the end of the chapter! Sorry again for not updating soon. Please review!

Next time: Phineas wakes up, and remembers everyone, except for Isabella. How will she take it? Candace tries to help Phineas remember Isabella, and remembers the secret album Phineas had hidden, and shows him it. But when she does, trouble follows.


	6. Chapter 6: You forget those who you love

And I Am? Chapter 6: You forget those who you love

_Chapter Summary: Phineas wakes up, and remembers everyone, except for Isabella, and his crush on her. How will she take it? Candace tries to help Phineas remember Isabella, and remembers the secret album Phineas had hidden, and shows him it. But when she does, trouble follows, and the gang have to help him in a dire sit._

I almost forgot to mention the disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb don't belong to me; they belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh.

**A/N**: Thanks to vcawarrior15 for reviewing! Also, I'm thinking about rewriting this, so please let me know if you think I should! I will stop here, and make a version but all in Phineas's POV. Anyway, on with the next and (possibly) final chapter!

Phineas sat up, and saw everyone looking at him, all with worried expressions on their faces.

"Uh, could someone tell me what happened, and where the heck we are?" He asked everyone.

"Great, we're back to square one!" Isabella said sadly, tears now forming in her eyes. _What if he never remembers me, or anyone! I'll never to be able to tell him that I love him, there won't be any more big projects from him and Ferb, there won't be anything! _ She thought to herself. But some of her thoughts were proved wrong when she heard Phineas speak:

"Hey Ferb, who's your friend over there? And why is she crying?" He asked, pointing at Isabella. The moment she heard him say Ferb, she thought that he had all of his memory back. But when she heard him ask who she was, she started crying even louder.

"You mean that you don't remember Isabella?" Candace asked Phineas.

"No Candace, she doesn't look familiar, or sound familiar. But she looks cute." Phineas replied to her.

"Maybe if I showed you some photos, then you'll remember? Wait, did you say she was cute?" Candace asked him.

"Yes, yes I did say she was cute. I'm just going to go outside for a minute to get some fresh air so I can think." Phineas then walked outside, and left the gang to talk.

"So, he can't remember Isabella, yet he remembers everyone else?" Candace asked the group.

"Apparently, yes." Ferb replied. Candace then thought for a moment. _Maybe if I showed him something he made or did just for Isabella, then maybe he'll- Wait! That's it! I'll show him that photo album! _She thought to herself.

"Guys, I know how we can get his memory back." Candace told everyone. Upon hearing that, Isabella asked her something: "How are we going to?" Candace then pulled out the secret album Phineas had hid from everyone, and showed it to Isabella.

"With this." Candace said.

"But how? It's just another photo album." Isabella then looked at the title of the album. Her eyes widened. Everyone else looked at the album, and they too were all shocked.

"So Phineas didn't tell any of you?"Jeremy asked them. Everyone except Candace shook their heads in reply.

"He didn't tell us either. Well then, wait until you see this." Candace opened the album, and when everyone laid eyes on the photos, they all gasped, and nearly fainted.

"Whoa, and we thought he was naïve!" Was all they could say, but Isabella was the most shocked.

"So all this time, he was in love with me, yet he didn't tell me!" Everyone looked at Isabella.

"Oh, right. I didn't tell him that I was in love with him." No-one was aware that Phineas had walked back in to the cave, and he had heard every word. So it was no surprise that everyone was shocked when they heard him talk.

"Uh, Isabella?" He asked, as everyone turned to face him. "Yes?" She replied. "I was in love with you and you were in love with me?" He asked her. Isabella was able to stutter out a reply: "Uh, y-y-yes, t-t-t-that's r-r-right." Candace then showed Phineas the album which she had just shown everyone else.

"Remember this, Phineas? It's a photo album you filled with pictures of you and Isabella, and you were in love with her." Candace flicked through the album, and as she did, Phineas became closer and closer to fainting. When she showed him the last picture, which happened to be him and Isabella hugging after the time Phineas had ran away, Phineas began to feel dizzy, span around, and fell backwards. Isabella immediately ran over to him and tried to catch him, but she was too late and he hit his head on the rocky floor, and caused a few small rocks to fall, one hitting him on his head.

"Great, that's the third time he's been hit by a rock, and the third time he's fell unconscious!" Isabella said, as Ferb went and took his pulse.

"Well, how is he?" Isabella asked him.

"His pulse is just below average, and I don't actually know when he'll wake up." Ferb replied. As the gang sat there waiting, they were all thinking, although Isabella was thinking the most. _What if he never wakes up? What if he does wake up, but he hates me for letting him get hurt?_ She thought. After fifteen minutes, there was no response. After half an hour, still nothing. Buford threw water over him, but still nothing. After forty five minutes, Isabella had a realization: Phineas wasn't going to wake up, or at least not for a while.

"Uh, guys, I don't think he's gonna wake up any time soon." She told them. Everyone thought for a moment, and when they saw Phineas stop breathing for a mere moment, they all spoke.

"He isn't breathing! Quick, we need to get to the hospital!" Without realizing, their panic caused larger rocks to hit Phineas. Ferb pulled out a microscopic chip, and threw it at the ground. The chip transformed into a car. Incidentally, Candace and Jeremy both got their driver's license, so Candace grabbed Phineas, while Jeremy climbed into the car along with the rest of the gang. Candace put Phineas in the back, next to Isabella, and climbed in as well.

"Next stop, Danville Hospital!" Jeremy said as he put pedal to the metal. It was only when the car drove off of the edge of the mountain did he realize something.

"Uh, Ferb?" Ferb then pushed a red button, and wings sprouted outside of the car.

"Thanks Ferb!" Jeremy then piloted the car onto the road, and drove to the Danville Hospital. Isabella sat next to Phineas, holding Phineas's hand and hugging him. She didn't want to lose Phineas. It didn't take long to get to the hospital, and as soon as they did, they leapt out of the car, and Candace grabbed Phineas.

The gang ran into the hospital, and up to the front desk.  
"Hello, how may I..." The desk clerk saw the unconscious Phineas and the group all had worried expressions on their faces, and immediately knew what was wrong and took action.  
"Stretcher needed at front desk!" She shouted into the intercom. Instantly, two men came in with a stretcher, placed Phineas on it, and carried him away.  
"Will he be okay?" Isabella asked her.  
"They're taking him to do some tests, when they've done he should be in room 308. I'll let you all know when you can see him." She said. The gang went and sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours, but in half an hour, they were told they could see Phineas.  
"Can you tell us what happened to him?" Isabella asked the desk clerk, who replied by saying:  
"Well, he's got a mild concussion, and when we saw he wasn't breathing, we hooked him up to a ventilator. He's in room 308, and try not to disturb him - he's fast asleep." Everyone walked down the corridor, round plenty of corners, up stairs, until they reached room 308. They all stood there for a moment, before Isabella pushed the door open. Everyone looked inside, and saw Phineas, still unconscious, on a hospital bed, hooked up to a machine. The moment she opened the door, Isabella ran over to him, and sat on a chair next to his bed. _It was my fault he's here, unconscious. I shouldn't have left him on his own in the cave. What if he does wake up? What will happen? Will he hate me? _All of these thoughts rushed through Isabella's head, but they were interrupted by a nurse walking in.  
"Is there a Mrs Linda Flynn-Fletcher here?" She asked.  
"Sorry, no. There's no Mr Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher either. I'm Candace Flynn." Candace told her.  
"So you're his sister?" She asked, pointing at Phineas.  
"Yes, yes I am. Oh and when can he be discharged?" Candace asked her.  
"He should be out of here by this afternoon, say about 4:00pm. Well, I'll leave you alone then." The nurse then left. Candace returned her attention to her brother. Isabella then began to whisper to Phineas.  
"Please wake up Phineas; you don't know how this feels... Especially when I love you!" She said to him. Phineas began to move, and then stopped. His eyes fluttered open, and he was able to hear everything Isabella said.  
"What if he never wakes up? What if he stays like this forever? I'll never be able to tell him I love him!" She shouted.  
"Isabella, you do realise that's a worst case scenario, right?" Candace tried to comfort her.

"But Candace, he hasn't moved for over an hour and a half!" Isabella shouted at Candace.  
"Uh, hello. Can anyone explain why I'm on a hospital bed? I mean one minute, I'm setting up tents, and the next I'm in a hospital? And why Isabella is confessing her feelings towards me?" Isabella heard him  
and hugged him in an instant.  
"So you don't remember anything of what happened? That you had amnesia and that we tried helping you? The earthquake?" Isabella asked him.  
"What earthquake? Wait, did you say I had amnesia, Isabella?"  
"We'll tell you now. Okay, at the beginning, or what we think happened. We went our separate ways to get supplies, and you went in the cave to set up the tents. Something hit the cave, or it collapsed, and you were hit on the head by a rock, unconscious. We cleared the cave and found you, and then we threw water at you to wake you up. You woke up, and couldn't remember anything or anyone. We tried helping you by showing you stuff and some photos, then we went outside, and you ran back in and there was an earthquake and you got hit by a rock again. You woke up, and remembered everyone but me. Again, we tried helping you, and you fainted and hit the floor. Then, we waited until we saw you stop breathing. Next, in our panic, you got hit by another rock, and we took you to the hospital. Then, they performed tests on you while we waited, then they told us you had a concussion, so we came in here to see you, then you woke up." Phineas looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.  
"Well, I'm glad I've got my memory back, but there's one thing I still don't get." Phineas told Isabella.  
"And what's that?" She asked, afraid that Phineas might find out what she was hiding.  
"The reason why I fainted, and how I got my memory back. I can tell you lot are hiding something." He replied. Isabella knew it was too late to hide it. Candace then spoke:  
"We're sorry it had to come down to this, but here's how you got your memory back." She said, handing him the photo album. When he saw the album, his eyes widened with disbelief.  
"Where did you find this?" He asked Candace angrily.  
"Your room, of course!" Phineas glared at her, as if to say 'I know that, stupid.'  
"Fine, I admit it. It was Jeremy who unlocked it!" She said, pointing at Jeremy. Phineas glared at him.  
"You know, eventually I'll get out of here, and your bones won't be what they are now." Jeremy took it as a hollow threat, and smiled at him. Phineas then realised something, and tried to hide the album.  
"It's no use, Phineas. Isabella's already seen it." Candace told him.  
"She has?"  
"Yep, I have, Phineas." Isabella told him, which shocked him. Candace looked at the clock, and saw it was 4:00pm.  
"Uh, Phineas Flynn? You can go, after your sister signs these papers." The nurse from earlier told him. Candace went out of the room to sign some papers, and everyone else left the room to leave Phineas and Isabella to talk.  
"So, you love me." Isabella told him.  
"Of course I do! Remember the day I ran away?" Isabella nodded, how could she forget - the boy of her dreams left her!  
"Well, I fell in love with you during that time. I realised all the hints you left me, and that wonderful song you sang in Paris. Now the only question I have left is: Do you love me?" Isabella sat there, thinking. She was about to speak, but the nurse came in.  
"Phineas? You can go now." She then walked over to the ventilator, and unhooked him from it, then walked out again. Phineas saw Isabella, and told her something.  
"Don't worry. Take your time." He then climbed out of the bed, and walked out of the door with Isabella. They followed everyone else into the car, and set off for home. Along the way, Isabella thought deeply about what Phineas had asked her. They turned up at Maple Drive which conveniently, hadn't been destroyed by the earthquake where Jeremy parked the car, and everyone climbed out, and went home, except for Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace and Jeremy. Ferb pushed a button, and the car folded up. He, Candace and Jeremy went inside, and Phineas and Isabella sat underneath the tree in the backyard to talk.  
"Phineas, I think I've made my decision." She told him.  
"So, do you love me? It's ok if you don't." He asked her.  
"Well, here goes. I love you, Phineas Flynn!" she shouted loud enough for all of their friends to hear, before hugging Phineas.  
"I love you too." Phineas said. He returned the hug, and tried to kiss her, but he was interrupted by Candace and Ferb, who were holding up their cell phones.  
"That is so cute!" Candace said before taking a picture. Ferb just smiled, before taking a picture.  
"You better delete those pictures before I do it myself!" He shouted before running at them.  
"No way, Phineas! How would everyone else know? Wow, 50 people have replied already! And besides, they could be useful! Like blackmail..." Candace said, before joining Ferb, and ran inside. Phineas sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't be able to get his hands on the pictures. He then walked back into the yard, where Isabella was waiting.  
"Who cares if they have pictures! We've got the real deal!" Phineas smiled at this, then pulled Isabella into a hug, and then kissed her.  
"Would you look at that? It's 6pm! Time for tea! I'm sorry Phineas, but I've got to go." Isabella began to walk out of the yard, but Phineas stopped her.  
"Do you have to?" He asked. Before she had any time to reply, Phineas hugged her again, but his mom and dad walked into the yard.  
"Hey kids, what did we miss?" Lawrence asked, but then he saw Phineas and Isabella hugging.  
"That is so cute!" Linda said as she walked in, but saw Phineas's head bandaged up.  
"Uh, Phineas? What happened to your head?" She asked him. Phineas and Isabella pulled away from each other, and Phineas spoke.  
"Candace will tell you everything, mom." The two parents walked inside, and Isabella left to go to her house.  
"See you tomorrow, Phineas!" Phineas waved in reply, and went inside for tea.  
"That's going in my scrapbook!" Irving said, after coming out of the bushes, and then went home after picking up his scrapbook from Ferb.

Isabella, who was on cloud nine, went home, where her mom and Pinky were waiting for her.  
"Hello Isa. Did you have fun today?" Her mom asked.  
"Yes, yes I did. Everything was perfect." She then went and ate tea and described in great detail what had happened today.  
"Well, I'm glad everything turned out for you and Phineas." Her mom told her.

Ferb and Candace had told their mom and dad exactly what had happened as well.  
"Well, that's great! I'm glad things turned out ok. Now who wants pie?" Linda asked them  
"We do!" All three children replied.

During the credits  
Perry sat at the end of Phineas's bed, when his watch buzzed. Doo-bee-  
doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doooo! He looked at it, and jumped into a box. He reappeared in his lair, where Major Monogram was waiting for him.  
"Sorry to disturb you at this late hour, Agent P, but it's Doofenshmirtz. He's recovered inhumanly fast, and he has ordered lots of strange items. We need you to stop him first thing in the morning. Oh, and we need you to deliver something to your owners tomorrow as well. Oh yeah, one last thing. How did things turn out with your owner?" Perry gave him thumbs up. "Well, I guess that's it. Monogram out!" Perry saluted, and took the stairs back to Phineas and Ferb's bedroom, where he snuggled back on Phineas's bed.

THE END

A/N: And I've set you up for my next fan fiction, Phineas and Ferb: The next generation. Thanks for reading! If you think I should rewrite this, or if I should add an epilogue, please let me know by reviewing! Oh, and I haven't given up on my other fan fiction 'A Phintastic Birthday... Not', I'm just having trouble on how to advance the plot. Thanks again!

~Jackaltyson


End file.
